Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of receiver targeting mechanism based on the optional association of targeting criteria with services or individual content items. In the case of fixed broadcasts, the targeting criteria are contained in a Receiver Targeting descriptor that can go in the descriptor loop of a service in the Non-Real-Time Service Table (NST) or in the descriptor loop of a content item in the Non-Real-Time Information Table (NRT-IT). In the case of mobile broadcasts, the targeting criteria are contained in a Receiver Targeting XML element that can go in the PrivateExt element of a Service fragment or Content Fragment of the Service Guide or in the Service Map Table (SMT).
Discussion of the Related Art
A Non-Real-Time (NRT) service is one of the most powerful applications that will be utilized for future Digital Television (DTV) services. The NRT is accompanied by a non-real-time transmission (not real-time streaming), storage, and viewing operations. The NRT transmits a content of a file type on a surplus bandwidth via a broadcast medium such as terrestrial and the like. And, it is expected that the NRT will be implemented in various kinds of service functions including push VOD, targeted advertising and the like.